


Exposure

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Model AU, Pining, Sex, Sexual Tension, Thanatos/Zagreus focus but Megaera is there and hot too okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Thanatos is a professional model and Megaera is a photographer, and Zagreus is... well, work is hard right now. But when another model drops from Than and Meg's shoot, they invite him to fill in.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 90





	1. just guys being friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based off of one (1) hot runway outfit and the thanzag server getting carried away and I couldn't help myself. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Zagreus stared dumbly at his phone. Thanatos' text stared right back.  
  
 **Meg offered us the chance to do a shoot together. I know you don't like to talk about work, but would you like the job?**  
  
He blinked, reading it several times. A photoshoot with Than? A literal professional?  
  
Zagreus texted back, **Are you sure?**  
  
Only a few seconds passed before he responded. **Yeah. I know work's been hard for you lately. And the other model dropped.**  
  
That wasn't really a vote of confidence, it sounded more like a pity gig of circumstance. Just as Zagreus was about to reply, another text vibrated his phone:  
  
 **I think you'd be really good at it, please don't feel like you're a last resort. Sorry text isn't good for this. Want to call M**  
  
 **Call?***  
  
That's exactly how he felt. How did Than always know what he was thinking?  
  
Finding steady work was a sore spot for him. He chafed at his previous positions working in administration at his father's company, and still struggled to find something that didn't make him feel claustrophobic. Compared to Meg and Than, fairly successful in their pursuits, he felt like he was trailing behind and a disappointment.  
  
But somehow, Than never made him feel bad about it.  
  
He picked up his phone and called. It rang for only a second before Thanatos answered.  
  
"Hey, Zag."  
  
"Than, you're not serious right? Like, thank you for offering, but are you sure I won't ruin it?"  
  
"I'm positive you won't. I'll do most of the work, it's a cologne ad, I do them all the time. You'll fit right in."  
  
Zagreus swallowed and nervously ran a hand through his hair, pacing his tiny apartment as he spoke. "Well, when is it? Where? Do I need to... dress a certain way?"  
  
Than texted him the address of the studio, and the time. "As for dress, Meg will have something for us."  
  
"Is it--it's not, uh," Zag tried, unsure of how to ask.  
  
"It's going to be a little suggestive, if that's alright, but we'll be fully clothed. You've seen some of my stuff, right?"  
  
He swallowed, trying to keep his eyes from straying to where he kept a stack of magazines containing Thanatos' ads. Yes, yes he's seen his work. As any supportive friend would, okay?  
  
"Y-yeah, just checking," he said, voice sounding choked.  
  
Than made a little thoughtful hum. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I know you said you've been doing some freelance work lately, and... well, I'm sure that's tough. It's not, you know--I could really use your help. And it should pay decently."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there. Thanks, Than."  
  
"See you there, Zag."  
  
***  
  
He felt distinctly out of place as he entered the studio. Meg had already gotten most of the set ready, and it made Zagreus' jaw drop. Sweat beaded on his palms, and he tried to discretely wipe them on his very casual sweatpants.  
  
"Zag!" Meg's voice called to him, and he tried not to bolt. She looked stunning as always, dressed sharply in a professional outfit that made his thoughts turn to smoke.   
  
"Hey, Meg. Wow I'm really excited to get to see you work!" he gushed, and inwardly winced at how childish he sounded.  
  
She smirked at him. "Same to you. I need you professional today, okay? Follow Than's lead, and it should all be okay. You're doing us a big favor, honestly. Hermes flaking could've really put us in a rough spot."  
  
"Yeah, no problem at all."  
  
"Alright, well, let's get to it. Than should be here soon."  
  
She pointed at some other props and things needing to be set up, and quickly put him up work. He found himself relaxing in the motions, remembering again how much he enjoyed work that wasn't horribly dull.  
  
The set was some sort of combination of soft textures and dark colors. There were blankets and pillows and curtains, with accents of leather and silver, all bathed in a warm, low lighting. He supposed it was a typical set-up for a men's fragrance, with an added softness.  
  
The last pillow was perfectly placed on the charcoal loveseat when Thanatos arrived. He had his phone at his ear, still dressed from some other meeting he had before this--ever the workaholic.  
  
Finally, he got off his call and sighed deeply before greeting the two of them.  
  
"Looks great, Meg. And hey, Zag, thanks again for being here."  
  
"Of course," he said. He felt at ease now, seeing how Than looked comfortable here. This was going to be fine, no problems, just like hanging out with his close friends.  
  
Close friends he maybe once sort-of dated, sort-of currently crushed on, not necessarily in that order. His history with Meg was a tangled, messy thing, steadily rebuilding into a deep companionship. He and Than... that was a complicated thing that he was sure was one-sided on his part.  
  
But still, all his confusing feelings aside, they were close. And he felt relaxed around the two of them.  
  
"Alright, go get dressed you two, while I get my camera ready and get some test shots in." Meg pointed at the clothes rack where she'd hung some outfits and freshly steamed them a little bit ago.  
  
Zagreus gaped at the clothes. He'd been avoiding acknowledging that part of the shoot in the back of his mind, but now he had to confront them.  
  
"It's okay, you can wear whatever strikes you. We'll maybe do a couple different outfits, but just be comfortable, okay?" Than said at his hesitation.  
  
"I can't believe you do this all the time," Zag said as he thumbed through the leather and shining polyester shirts.  
  
Than quickly grabbed some choice pieces with practiced ease. He deftly worked at the buttons of his shirt, shrugging it off without a hint of shyness. Zagreus had to force his eyes to look away from Than's muscles bulging in the sleeves, and then suddenly not covered at all.  
  
This was business as usual for Than, but Zag was struggling. To hide his blushing face, he quickly grabbed a shirt and pants. He threw off his sweats and tugged on the clothes and felt himself flush as he realized how tight the pants were. He could've sworn they were his size.  
  
"Nice choice, Zag," Meg commented, approaching them with a hand on her hip. "We'll definitely have to get some shots of your ass in those."  
  
His face heated. "Oh God," he muttered.  
  
"Meg, he's doing us a favor, don't tease him too much okay?" Than said, and that was the last thing Zagreus heard before his brain stopped functioning.  
  
Than was dressed in a loose white shirt that shimmered like it was dusted with diamond shards, open down to the center of his torso. It was tucked into sleek, shining leather pants that rose all the way to snugly sit at his waist, giving him a silhouette that made his long legs look endless. The whole outfit played into his silvery hair, with jewelery to match as he donned several gleaming rings to his hands.  
  
Compared to Than, Zagreus was in a muted red collared shirt with tight dark-washed denim, relatively simple. He swallowed nervously.  
  
"I don't think--" he started, but then stopped when Than put the full weight of his gaze on him.  
  
"I think we have a nice contrast," he said thoughtfully, and Zagreus just nodded stupidly. "What do you think, Meg? Without teasing."  
  
"Hm," she said, drinking the two of them in. "Zag's missing something... oh, here, I know."  
  
She grabbed a black leather jacket from the clothes rack and pushed it into his hands. While he fumbled to pull it on, she slipped a few silver bands on his wrist.  
  
"There we go," she said with a nod.  
  
He ran a few hands through his hair nervously, not wanting to see how ridiculous he looked in the mirror. He let Meg brush some foundation and highlight on his face, to "make it catch the light," or something. She dabbed a little gloss to his lips, and he felt like he could hardly breathe. As the prep continued, his nervousness persisted as well, hardly able to calm his racing heart.  
  
Than flipped out a little hand mirror and did his own makeup, and Zagreus understood what "catching the light" could really do for a handsome face like Than's.  
  
"Zag," Meg snapped, and he jolted back to facing her.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
She kept her voice low, and he wasn't sure if it was conspiratorial or just so Than couldn't tell her not to tease him again. "He looks really sharp dressed up, doesn't he? Channel all that into the shoot and it'll come out great."  
  
He flushed at what "all that" implied. All what? His wishful thinking and overactive imagination? How much he really wanted to dip his hand into that inviting opening in Than's collar?  
  
"Exactly," Meg said with a knowing smirk, and he realized his eyes had drifted back to stare again.  
  
"Are we ready to start yet?" Than asked.  
  
She nodded and smoothed out Zagreus' hair one last time. "I think so. You both look like the perfect balance of fashionable and erotic."  
  
"Er--uh?" he said dumbly.  
  
She laughed and pushed him to the set, positioning him just like another prop. He sat at the foot of the loveseat, and Than took his cue to pose on top.  
  
"Lean against his legs, Zag. Just like that," Meg instructed.  
  
 _Lean against...?_  
  
Tentatively he rested his head on the slick leather of Than's legs.  
  
"Like, really lean, Zag. Get comfortable. This won't come out right if your nerves lock you up."  
  
"If you need us to do something else, we can," Than said gently, and God, did Than's soft voice talking down to him at his feet do something to Zag.  
  
He felt that innate need to please take over his thoughts. He relaxed further, draping a hand in what he felt like was casual against Than's calf. He looked at Meg behind the camera, seeking her eyes for approval.  
  
"Yes, that's much better, nice job, Zag," she said.  
  
He hadn't anticipated how much of a rush he would feel doing this. The weight of his actions were pushing his nerves away steadily. He was helping his friends, helping Than, and they appreciated it. Appreciated him.  
  
Than rested one of his hands in Zagreus' hair then, and his breathing stuttered.  
  
"Like you own him, Than, perfect," Meg said, and the camera shutter sounded several times.  
  
A hot flush lit his cheeks at her words, and Zagreus prayed the foundation would hide it.  
  
They stayed in this arrangement for a few more minutes, progressively leaning more into one another. Than asked him once more if this was okay, and Zagreus could only nod, worried what would happen if he tried to speak. Every touch from Thanatos sent sparks down his spine, and with a start he realized he wanted more of it, craved Than's hands on him desperately.  
  
A blessing and a curse, Meg said, "Okay, switch it up. Zag, you on the couch and Than below."  
  
 _Oh, fuck._ This was going to be too much for him. How in the world did Than do this so easily? Zag wasn't even looking at his expressions, but could feel from his body language an air of pure sex appeal.  
  
Zagreus perched on the couch, and instead of Than being sort of at his side like he’d been, he situated himself directly between Zag's legs. He had to stifle a surprised gasp.  
  
"This alright?" Than asked, looking up at him over his shoulder.  
  
Zagreus could only swallow and nod as Than casually draped his arms across his thighs. Somehow the dynamic of "like you own him" didn't seem to shift with their positions. He felt like a decorative throne for Than to lean against.  
  
So he decided to play into that.  
  
He let the thought of being a prop for Thanatos color his expression, and trailed a hand against the cool skin of Than's chest.  
  
"Finally, you're actually loosening up, Zag, very good," Meg said. _Click, click, click._ "Let your accessories do some work for you. Show off the bracelet against him."  
  
He pressed his hand more firmly to Than's chest, and could've sworn he felt Than suck in a quick intake of air. The bracelet caught the light nicely.  
  
Zagreus leaned down so he was closer to Than's face. Than matched him easily, turning to look up to him, and carefully holding up an arm to gaze the nape of his neck. Their eyes locked, and the flurry of camera clicks let him know that this was a good look for them.  
  
"Don't get too stiff, there, Than," Meg chided, and Zag caught a glimpse of Than's eyes narrowing at her in some sort of meaningful glance as he turned back to the camera.  
  
Zagreus tried to blink but couldn't get the image of Than's eyes to leave his mind. They'd looked at him not in their familiar, light way he was so used to. They were darker, heavier, catching the low light of the set and... something else. Heat curled in his chest.  
  
"Focus, Zag." Meg's voice was almost teasing rather than brusque. "Let's change it again. Both of you up there."  
  
Zagreus blinked dumbly, with no idea how to have them both up there in a way that didn't look stiff. Luckily, or maybe not, Than knew exactly what to do.  
  
He sat up on the couch and propped one leg up, leaning his chin with a hand on his knee. With his other arm, he lightly placed it on Zagreus' shoulders and drew him in, guiding Zag's body so it was in a position that hopefully came across as relaxed. Than's hand lingered there, and Zag settled into the touch.  
  
"Very good, you two," Meg said, and a shiver of heat went through him.  
  
"Zag, put your hand on his thigh."  
  
 _What? She didn't just say--_  
  
"Like this," Than murmured when he froze. He guided one of Zag's stiff hands to rest on the top of his thigh.  
  
 _Oh, fuck._  
  
Why was he so toned? And why could Zag feel every muscle through those impossibly tight pants?  
  
Every thought became a panicked chorus of: _Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard._  
  
"Relax," Than said, voice low. "Let me know if it's too much, okay?"  
  
It had been too much for the entirety of the shoot. But Zagreus couldn't baulk now, and some tiny part of him wanted to keep going purely for the way his heart was racing.  
  
"Zag?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, this is good, yes," he stuttered.  
  
Than gave him a warm smile, momentarily breaking character. Then like a switch, his expression was serious once more, and he faced the camera, leaning dramatically. The arm on Zag's shoulders became possessive, holding him tightly to him, and he felt himself melting into it, and gripping Than's thigh with purpose.  
  
Than let out the softest little hum at that, and the sound went straight to Zagreus' cock.  
  
He did it again, trying to be mindful of his angles for a good picture. But mostly to see if Than would react once more.  
  
He placed his left hand against Than's waist, fingers playing with the band of his pants. His right hand ran along his thigh curiously.  
  
Than's breathing definitely deepened.  
  
He shifted his hips, the tightness of his pants giving him too much simulation. Maybe a professional wouldn't get this worked up. Maybe if it was anybody other than Than, he would be fine.  
  
Arousal fogged his brain, and he found himself chasing the positions that got his hands on Than, watching his every breath.  
  
"Nice, Zag, use those bedroom eyes," Meg said.  
  
He panicked. Bedroom eyes? Was he really that obvious?  
  
Than just laughed lightly, instantly soothing him. "I've got an idea," he murmured.  
  
All at once, Than laid out on the loveseat, forcing Zag to straddle him awkwardly.  
  
"Here, like this," Than instructed, and guided Zagreus in a way the he was sure would look in control and poised on the camera, but in reality made his brain go completely blank.  
  
 _Don't get hard, don't get hard--_  
  
"Oh, nice, Than," Meg encouraged, snapping more photos. "Look like you're putting on a show for me."  
  
 _T_ _oo late._  
  
He struggled to hide his arousal at her words and Than underneath him. His mind easily conjured up a scenario where he and Than were tugging at clothes, mouths locked, Meg watching--  
  
Than adjusted underneath him, and his thigh pressed up again Zagreus' groin. A low noise escaped him before he could stop himself.  
  
"Sorry, I--" he stuttered, moving to pull away, but Than sat up and held him in place.  
  
"You're fine," Than said. "Do you need to stop?"  
  
There was a challenge there, Zagreus realized. Something about Than's gaze was intense in a way that wasn't acting. His eyes drifted down Than's neck, his chest, the low shirt hanging off his frame.  
  
There was a noticeable bulge in Than's pants as well.  
  
He was just as affected by this as Zagreus was.   
  
He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to save face. "I don't need to stop," he found himself saying.  
  
Than made a low hum and gave him a smile, eyes roving over him. "Good."  
  
A pleased shiver coursed through him, and he leaned back down on top of Than.  
  
"We've only got the studio for another hour, so let's get in a few more poses before we tear down," Meg said. "You two, do what feels right. Just be candid."  
  
Candid?  
  
"Like this," Than said, and put his hands to Zag's neck.  
  
For a second, Zag thought that Than was pulling him in to kiss him, their mouths impossibly close, that gloss adorning his lips catching the light enticingly. But then he looked to the camera.  
  
He continued his motions, not pausing for long between poses like they had been before, hands running down to Zagreus' hips.  
  
Zagreus could hardly breathe. His body responded naturally, and he went pliant under the touches. Than pressed a thigh against him once more, and he couldn't stifle a groan.  
  
"Very good, Zag," Meg said. "Bring it back just a bit, but keep looking at Than like you want him to take you apart."  
  
 _Meg,_ he thought furiously through the haze of arousal. But Than gave him a knowing smile, and he did as they asked.  
  
They switched once more, and Zagreus was underneath Than now. Than pinned his hands to the armrest of the loveseat, and Zagreus shuddered.  
  
Than leaned down to him, and Zagreus involuntarily pressed himself upward, completely forgetting the shoot, the camera on him, losing himself totally in being underneath Thanatos like this.  
  
Than's lips brushed against his, and his entire body felt a current of heat and need thrum through it.  
  
"Th-Than," he gasped.  
  
At the last second, Than pulled back, and something about his expression became conflicted.  
  
"Zag, I'm..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," he blurted, still pinned to the couch. "This is my fault. I'm not--I'm not used to this."  
  
"Do you think you got what you needed, Meg?" Than asked, and the hands holding Zagreus loosened, but didn't pull away completely. And with a start, Zag realized Than's thumbs were trailing the inside of his wrists, as though he couldn't help it.  
  
Meg huffed a laugh. "Don't worry, I definitely got enough shots. Nice job, you two. If you're finished, let's clean up."  
  
Zagreus swallowed and looked up at Than, who didn't move.  
  
Than met his gaze and held it. Then his eyes glanced briefly at Zag's lips, and the grips on his wrists tightened once more.  
  
He needed to kiss him, needed Than to take him right there, to get his hands on him in earnest, he was _aching_ with it--  
  
But Than pulled away and cleared his throat. "We didn't even do an outfit change. We'll need to plan this better for next time."  
  
Zagreus' brain short-circuited. "Next time?"  
  
"If you'd like to?" he said, biting his lips. "I know it can be... a lot. Was this okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, no problem at all, my schedule is pretty open," he answered, tongue tripping over the words.   
  
"You can chat later, we gotta get all this shit out of here," Meg's voice interrupted, startling them both.  
  
They hurried to help tear it down, and the motions almost distracted Zagreus from how turned on he was, and how much he wanted to do this again.  
  
***


	2. impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thanatos considers switching careers, Zagreus is dying to be in his arms again, and Megaera understands that this tension makes for some amazing photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because this tension is here to stay for a long time, sorry everyone. This chapter absorbed what I originally also had planned for chapter 3, so we'll see what happens next. 
> 
> Several quick things about this au:
> 
> 1) I've left a lot of the word building intentionally vague because I didn't want a lot of detail cluttering things. So please take liberties with your imaginations, you have my blessing. 
> 
> 2) Meg is supportive as well as mischievous. No I will not elaborate. 
> 
> 3) I also sprinkled in some in game dialogue, so spoilers I guess!
> 
> Sorry if there are typos, I'm sure I've missed some. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to the thanzag server for thirsting over this fic with me!

Thanatos was going to switch careers. He was going to get a new job, never pose for a camera again. 

"That went well, I think," Meg said casually, sipping at her drink. 

They were in their customary bar they frequented after shoots together. Zagreus had declined to come along with a flustered hand wave. Thanatos had hoped that a few drinks would help douse the heat smoldering within him, but felt instead like the alcohol was igniting it. 

He put his mouth in his hands and hummed noncommittally. 

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself," she continued. 

"I'm going to quit," he said miserably. 

She scoffed at him. "You are not quitting. Don't be dramatic, Than. Everyone gets worked up sometimes in those kinds of shoots. Zag was a natural. It couldn't be helped." 

"You seemed to enjoy helping that along," he said accusingly. 

She gave him a wry smile. "What can I say? Sex sells. You two made for some genuine shots." 

He put his face in his hands again, trying to make the hot blush on his cheeks go away. "Meg, he was--and now--God, he's never going to speak to me again," he stumbled inelegantly, voice muffled by his hands. 

"Thanatos, look at me," Meg said sharply. 

Reluctantly he did, taking the opportunity with his face away from his hands to down the rest of his glass. 

"I'm asking HR to extend Zag an official offer. I'll make sure he knows it's from me, so it doesn't come across as a handout from you. I liked the work you two did today and think we could do a lot of shoots together." 

He gaped at her, nerves twisting his gut. If every shoot was going to be like that for the near future, he would combust. 

He had worked with plenty of other models before, like Hermes and Ares. Hermes was chatty and tried to get through every shoot as quick as possible. And Ares always looked at him like he wanted to eat him for dinner, which for the most part he did _not_ enjoy. 

But they were tolerable. Thanatos was always able to be professional around them, with no issues other than occasionally reminding Ares he wasn't interested. 

None of them had ever gotten in his head like Zag. Maybe it was something about their years of friendship, and the new feelings he'd only just recently started to understand. 

But that shoot had driven him wild with _want._

She continued on, despite his expression. "You should talk to him about it. There was clearly some..." She paused, tapping a manicured nail to her cheek. "... tension, today. You ought to address it." 

"Meg, you didn't _see_ him--" 

"I did." 

"--he was so, he was--" 

"Horny as hell, yeah, I saw." 

"Alluring," Than managed at last. 

Meg raised a brow at him and smirked at him as she brought her drink to her bright lips. "I can see that," she said. 

"I don't think I can do this. He's--look, I know you and he had something once before, so stop me if you want." 

"That's old news, we're past it," she said easily. She checked her phone, and typed up a quick message before setting it back down to listen to him. "Go on. I'm not judging." 

"We've been through so much. With his situation with his parents and everything... and I know in the past I've helped him a lot when he needed it but now... any help I give him would seem pitying. And if I were to tell him that I--that I've realized, these last few weeks that I want to date him, I'm worried he'd just think it was pity, too." 

"Than, I get what you're saying, but those looks you gave him today were anything but pitying." 

He flushed once more at the reminder. "I was completely unprofessional." 

"So was he? Look, I'm glad you're talking to me about it, but you really should talk to Zag. And see? He's coming to our shoot Saturday, officially hired and all. You're welcome." 

"What?" he gasped, and blinked as she held up her phone to his face to see a text from Zag. 

**Thanks again for sending my name to HR. You sure Than won't mind?**

And Meg's response: **No, I don't think he minds at all. You did well today. Welcome aboard.**

"Oh God," Than said pathetically. 

"Maybe you should let yourself feel excited instead of miserable," she said. "Like I said, you looked like you really enjoyed yourself today." 

"I did," he mumbled. "That's the problem." 

She laughed and raised her glass to him, and reluctantly he toasted. 

"To you and Zag," she teased. 

*** 

Saturday rolled around, and as he drove across town to the studio, half of Thanatos regretted not calling in sick or finding some other way out of this shoot. The other half had to focus on not thinking about Zag's hand on his thighs and the way their lips had brushed last time. 

He went inside with his heart in his throat. The set was styled differently from the last one, this one a riot of colors in comparison. Red, pink, and purple hues were draped from the curtain rods behind a cherry-colored chaise with some dainty fairy lights softening it all. 

"Oh no," he muttered to himself, dropping his bag to the floor, knowing what this sort of color palette implied. 

Meg gave him a wink as she waved him over. Zagreus stood beside her, fiddling with a tangled strand of lights in his hands. Went they met eyes, it felt distinctly awkward, and Than made himself look away, something like nausea filling him. 

"You both look tense," Meg said easily, the only one in the studio not apparently affected by the tension. "You're going to have to relax. This ad is even more salacious than last week's." 

Zagreus fumbled as he dropped the lights. "Ah, sorry--" 

Meg watched him with amusement playing on her face before giving Than a knowing look. "This is an ad for a new club opening in town. They want it to be--" she pulled up her phone and read aloud, "'Evocative and provocative and all around a good time, man.' So. You guys are going to do that." 

"Evocative and provocative?" Zag burst, ears reddening. 

"Is that okay?" Meg asked him. "Seriously, you're new at this Zag, but you're aloud to not shoot anything you're uncomfortable with." 

He considered this, and Than almost wished he'd back out, make it easier for them both. That would be better, right? 

But that part of him still consumed with thoughts about his body prayed that Zag would say yes. 

Finally, Zag nodded, and something in Thanatos' chest did a flip. "I'm alright. I trust you both." 

"Good. Here, look. You should see how the last shoot turned out," she said with a satisfied grin. She dug out her laptop and pulled up the photos, turning it so he and Zag could see it. 

"Oh my God," Zag said. 

They were striking. The dark tones of the set, the contrast between of the two of them--all of it lended itself to a dramatic shoot. The shirt Than had chosen hung off his chest nicely, sparkling with that pearlescent, shimmering fabric and he flushed with embarrassment at the intensity of his own expressions. 

But what caught the air in his chest was Zagreus. His deep red shirt was the only color in the photos, and the eye was drawn to him immediately. His lips shone teasingly with that lip gloss. And in each photo... 

Than swallowed. 

The first couple photos were awkward, stilted. But then, Zag's expression grew heady, wanton, whether his eyes were locked on the viewer or Than himself. They were dark and exuded a raw passion that hardly ever made it through in a professional shoot. 

Each photo was progressively more alluring than the last, and Than felt himself get hot under the collar seeing the way Zag had draped himself on his body. 

Zag made a choked noise, blinking with surprise at the laptop. "Are those edited?" 

Meg laughed. "No, Zag. See now why I told HR we had to hire you immediately? These are too good for a freelance model. No, you needed an agency. You can have as many gigs as you like with expressions like that." 

"Than, is she serious? Is that really us?" 

Than found himself thinking the same thing. He tore his eyes away from the screen. "She is, and yeah, Zag. Are you ready to do that again?" 

He found his voice was going slightly husky, and he tried to keep himself together. But the way the two of them looked fed into the side of him that let his mind wander, every guilty fantasy of him and Zag brought to the forefront of his thoughts. 

"Y-yeah, yes, that sounds great," Zag answered. 

Meg gave Than a glance and he tried to respond with a meaningfully look of his own, to which she just smiled. 

"Let's get dressed," he said finally, moving quickly to the clothes rack. His eyes landed on a soft pink collared shirt that would compliment the set nicely. 

He pulled on a pair of slacks that hugged his legs, though not as tight as the leather of the last shoot, and dress shoes. He tucked in the shirt and rolled to sleeves to his elbows. He grabbed a sharp jacket that he would throw over his shoulder. 

Meg appeared next to him, humming thoughtfully. "You're going for a stylish dressed-down business professional... Zag, you should wear these then." 

Zag made a startled noise as she threw some clothes into his hands. But Thanatos' trained eye caught a glimpse of the stockings that she pushed to him. 

Oh God. 

He kept his eyes fixed to the wall, his phone, anything else other than Zag while he changed. Normally nudity on the set wasn't anything unusual to him, but Zag was quickly becoming an exception to routine. 

Finally, he dared a glance to Zag, and tried--and failed--to keep his expression even. Zag was in a thin, deep purple cotton shirt, cropped at his waistline, draping low across his shoulders. Fishnet tights rose high on his hips, and teased glimpses through the gaping holes in tight black jeans. Combined with black leather boots, the whole outfit evoked a fun night at a bar. 

"I think contrast suits you two," Meg said. 

"You think so, Meg?" Zag asked, voice high-pitched and choked, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

"Of course. Now, you two do each other's makeup today, I've got to fix the exposure for these little fairy lights." 

She went to fuss with her camera set up, and Than swallowed. Makeup. He could do makeup. Just like any other shoot. 

Zagreus already looked completely fetching. Some animal part of him wanted to see him in just those stockings. That same part was furious with himself for not watching Zag get dressed. 

He took a deep breath, trying to subdue the heat filling him. They haven't even started yet. 

He dug out his makeup bag from the little studio vanity and searched for a foundation that matched Zag's skin tone. He pulled out highlighter and a brush and then set his shoulders. He could do this. 

But when he turned, makeup brush in hand, he stilled. 

Zagreus looked panicked. 

"What's wrong, Zag?" Than asked, setting his stuff back down. 

"I feel--" He swallowed. "Nervous?" 

He gave him a soft smile. "Why? You know you're officially a pro now." 

"Than, I have a _business_ degree. I'm supposed to help the family business not--not wear _this_ and pose with you like this!" 

He gestured broadly at his outfit, which would never be considered business appropriate, and it took considerable strength of will for Than to not stare once more. 

He searched Zag's face. "If you're not comfortable with this, we can stop. But I think you're plenty capable. You saw those pictures, right? You were fantastic. Maybe... this is a job you can enjoy for a while. You can keep just following my lead, and just say the word if it's too much. Okay?" 

That seemed to calm his spiral somewhat. "...okay. Thanks, Than." 

"Of course," he said, and without thinking he brushed a stray hair from Zag's forehead. 

Zag's eyes widened in surprise, and Than drew his hand back and quickly busied himself with the makeup. Zag looked at him with a blank expression and was uncharacteristically quiet as Than brushed on powder and highlight on his cheeks. 

Than hurried to find his own shade and brush it on as well, ready now to just get all of this over with. Zag's nerves were rubbing off on him, or maybe they were just his own anxieties. 

"Than, how about a lipstick for you two? I think that would be a nice touch, maybe we'll smear it on the cups. What do you think?" Meg asked him from the other side of the studio. 

Lipstick. Right, yeah this seemed like the kind of shoot for that. 

"What color?" he answered automatically. 

"Hm. Purple for you, pink for Zag. Contrast," she said lightly. 

For Zag... 

His brain halted, his hands froze as they searched in his makeup bag. He shook himself and kept looking. 

Finally he pulled out two shades that should work. He swallowed, turning to Zag. 

"Do you want me to...?" he asked softly. 

"Please, I'm hopeless," Zag said earnestly. "Um, with makeup." 

Thanatos nodded and brought the lipstick to Zag's mouth, and gently dabbed it on. His eyes were enchanted by the way his supple lips parted slightly, and how lovely and soft they looked in a rosy pink. 

Focus. Right. Zag's makeup was finished, so he quickly applied the purple on his own lips, enjoying the way the dark tone looked on him. 

"Hurry up you two," Meg called. "And get some more accessories on! I need something for these lights to catch." 

"Which one is it?" Than asked teasingly at her directions, but did as she asked. He slipped on some earrings and rings. This time he added some leather corded bracelets as well, matching his shoes nicely. 

"What do you think, Than?" 

He looked at the lace choker on Zagreus, and all intelligent thoughts dissolved. He could hardly notice the other bracelets he wore as well, his attention caught on his neck. 

"You look great, Zag," he said, his voice too low, too earnest. He only could hope Zagreus would think he was already getting into character, even if that couldn't have been further from the truth. 

They quickly got into position, and Meg poured a couple glasses of wine and a cheap whiskey they poured into a elegant glass to make it appear not-so cheap. They were placed on a little wooden table beside the chaise that played into the warm tones of the shoot. 

"Now I know those drinks are props, but you two can have some. You both need to loosen up today," Meg said. 

"Meg!" Thanatos said instinctively. 

"Than, I know it's not professional, but neither is going into this shoot with a rod up your ass." 

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a weary sigh as Zag stifled a laugh. He rolled his eyes and sipped at the wine glass. 

"And get lipstick on it!" Meg reminded him. "But tastefully." 

"Right, right," he mumbled, seriously contemplating the whiskey instead. 

"Are you nervous too, Than?" Zag asked him, sipping his own wine. 

He ran a quick hand through his hair. "A bit. Sorry, just having an off day. This is... new." 

Zag laughed. "Well, I trust you. I know you'll make sure we can get through this." 

The confidence in him made his cheeks heat, and he nodded, giving Zag a soft smile. His eyes drifted, taking in how good Zag looked, and he tried to focus on channeling his desires into the shoot. 

They had talked, like Meg suggested. They trusted each other. There wasn't a need to draw attention to how worked up they got last time. They could do it professionally now, with no problems. 

"Okay, you're not getting paid to actually stand around like you're in a bar," Meg interrupted his thoughts. "Get handsy now." 

He nearly choked on the wine, but somehow managed to keep his cool. "Ready, Zag?" 

He nodded, and a little thrill of heat went through Thanatos. He got into character, letting his expression grow serious. 

He reclined on the chaise, and gave Zag a smile, patting on his thigh. "Well?" 

Even with the foundation and highlight, he could see a hint of a blush color Zag's cheeks. "R-right." 

Zagreus sat on his thigh. 

"Right, that's good you two, Zag, look like you're trying to get Than to take you home tonight," Meg directed. 

_It wouldn't take much,_ Than thought. But still he gave Meg an incredulous look that she pointedly ignored. 

But Zagreus followed her instructions beautifully. He leaned forward, arching his back coyly to look back down at Than. His expression was shy, and Than responded by trying to help him feel confident. 

He let his eyes rove over Zagreus hungrily, and put a hand firmly on the thick region between ass and thigh on Zag's right leg. 

"Is this alright?" he whispered. 

"Yes," he answered immediately, almost breathlessly. 

Than's grip tightened, and his heart raced when Zagreus lightly rocked his hips at the touch. 

"Give him a drink, now, Than," Meg said. 

He could _hear_ her wry grin. But God did he wish they really were at a club and that Zag was some gorgeous stranger that he was brave enough to flirt with. 

He grabbed a glass and turned Zag so he could bring it to his lips. Zag's supple mouth just barely kissed the rim, smearing rosy pink along the edge. 

They locked eyes. Rather than look away, Thanatos let the moment stretch, and poured his longing for Zag into the stare. 

His face flushed in response, and Thanatos breathed a low chuckle, and then tipped the drink back for Zag to swallow. 

_Click, click, click,_ Meg's camera shutter captured the moment. 

"That was nice Than, but try not to let the glass block his pretty face from my camera," she said. 

"Should I try again?" he asked. 

"Not right now, let's get some more in before we switch anything. Than, put both your hands on Zag's thighs like you want to fuck him right there in the club," she said, voice innocent, like the image didn't knock the breath from Thanatos' lungs. 

But he did as she asked. 

He grabbed onto those tight pants, and his forefingers hooked into some of the tears. He could just trace his hands along the fishnets underneath, and the image ignited fantasies in his mind. 

His cock gave a thoughtful twitch in his slacks, and he had to fight the urge to grind up against Zagreus' ass in earnest. 

More than anything, Thanatos wished he could see Zag's face, but he was turned to the camera. Like he should be doing as well. 

"Very good, Zag," Meg said, her voice almost a purr, and Thanatos' mind provided helpful images of the previous shoot, and how enticing Zagreus looked. "Definitely evocative. Maybe a little more provactive, too? Tease Than like you're playing hard to get." 

Zag's motions were fluid, his body switching positions gracefully. He was putting on a show, and right at that moment, it was only for Thanatos. 

One of his hands on Zag's thighs moved inward, trailing to the inside, just barely scraping with his nails. The other fully cupped Zag's ass as he leaned forward coyly. 

"Is this--" he started to ask. 

" _Yes,_ " Zagreus interrupted. 

"That's good, you two. He can play hard to get all he wants, but you own him already, don't you, Than?" 

_Fuck._ He ached for that to be the truth. 

He funneled that wish into his motions, turning them possessive, and he pulled Zagreus flush against his chest, and heard him gasp. 

In one quick motion that made Thanatos dizzy, Zag turned himself around so his body was facing him. He straddled Than, but turned his torso to the camera, and Than caught a glimpse of his hooded eyes, how dark they were with arousal, and something else. Something mischievous. 

He wouldn't be outdone. 

Thanatos took a sip of the whiskey, letting the heat in his chest relax him. He shot Meg a wry look, and he could faintly see her knowing expression. Somehow, her endorsement of their teasing made it more electric, the sense of permission being granted letting his reservations fall away. 

He pulled Zagreus' hips down against him. He put one of his hands to Zag's neck, grazing his fingers along the lacy choker there, turning Zag's face so he faced Than, camera be dammed. 

Zag let out a choked noise, making him hesitate. 

"Is this--" 

"Than, stop asking me if it's okay," Zag snapped at him, voice sounding deliciously low. "I'll tell you if it's not. I'm a professional now, remember?" 

Fuck, that did something to him. 

He let out a low noise somewhere between a hum and a laugh, the hand on Zag's hip playing with the waistband of his jeans. 

"Than, why don't you mark him up a little? Press a kiss to his neck. Nice bright purple for the camera," Meg said. 

Zagreus said he'd stop him if it was too much. The way Zag shivered at Meg's words and his hands grasped desperately at his collar didn't seem to be telling him to stop. 

Pouring all of his heat into the kiss, he pressed his lips to the exposed skin of Zag's neck. He let out a desperate huff of air against him, trying in one motion to convey how badly he ached for his dearest friend. 

He pulled back reluctantly, surveying his work. A bright purple smudge in a faint semblance of his mouth remained. 

Gooseflesh was raised along Zagreus' arms, and his eyes looked hazy and unfocused. He didn't let go of Thanatos, and in response he couldn't help his lips curling into a pleased grin. 

"Hm, well now that doesn't look very good." He could hear the noise of Meg's heels against the wooden studio floor as she bustled about. 

He blinked with surprise as she approached the two of them, holding his purple lipstick. 

"Here, Than. Try it again," she instructed, putting a hand to his chin to tilt him up to her so she could add a fresh layer of purple to him. 

Her touch splashed clarity to his thoughts, his eyes widening. She seemed to be pointedly ignoring Zagreus still straddling him, the obvious arousal pressing against him, the way his breath came heavier and faster. 

She gave him a knowing smile, to which he narrowed his eyes, before innocently turning her attention to Zag. She took a handkerchief, wet it lightly with her tongue, and wiped away the purple from his neck. He made a little noise, and her grin turned wolfish. 

"He's good at what he does, isn't he, Zag?" she asked. "You should learn a lot from him." 

He nodded eagerly, biting his lip. Thanatos didn't miss the way he leaned into her touch as she straightened some of his unruly hair back into place. She busied her hands with re-filling the wine and whiskey glasses as she spoke in teasing tones. 

"Let me get back to my camera, and you get your mouth on him again, Than. Sound good?" 

"Of course," he said, and he could feel a little tremor wrack Zag's frame. 

When he heard a _click_ as she snapped another picture, he dove back in. This time he tempered his hunger--but only slightly--moving with intention to plant a mark that clearly showed who Zag belonged to. 

"Much better, Than," she said, and he agreed. Something about Meg's tone was incendiary, driving his thoughts wild. 

The air shifted, all of Thanatos' muscles were tense. He didn't pull away. He kept his face near Zag's neck, and only managed to look toward the camera because he needed an excuse for being so close. 

He could smell Zag, feel the heat radiating from him. Their hips ever so slightly rocked into one another with every breath, and Thanatos couldn't ignore that it was obvious that both of them were hard. 

Zagreus' hands were almost shaky, pressing against his chest. They grasped at his buttons like they wanted nothing more than to rip his shirt open. 

He felt like he was drawn taut, about to snap at the slightest word. His self control was wearing thin, and his hands shamelessly roved wherever they desired along Zagreus' body. 

_He said he would stop me..._ He reminded himself. 

"Zag," Thanatos said, and hardly recognized his own voice, "like this." 

He guided Zagreus so he was no longer on top and straddling, but rather next to him. He let Zag curl a leg around his back, and he took up a more dominant pose on the chaise. 

"Very good, Zag, aren't you just a pretty piece of arm candy," Meg said, her camera shutter clicking. 

Zag let out a little groan at that, and the sound had Thanatos wanting to bite his fist. He didn't, because he was a professional, and that would ruin his lipstick. 

Instead, he encouraged Zagreus' hips to rock naturally. He relished in the feeling of his hard cock rubbing on his side. In a daring move, he ran a hand underneath the elastic band of Zagreus' fishnet tights at his hips. 

And with one quick motion, he let the waistband snap sharply against Zag's skin. 

"Than--" Zagreus gasped out, hips jutting against him. 

"Hmm?" he hummed playfully, unable to help himself. 

"You're--" he tried, and then his dazed eyes narrowed at him accusingly. "Oh, I see." 

Zagreus pressed himself up hotly against Thanatos, and in that moment he realized he had made a mistake. Hands opened up the top two buttons on his shirt, and he couldn't stop the low noise that escaped his lips. 

He maintained his composure--somehow--and tried to tell the camera with his eyes that he owned Zag. But when Zag pressed his lips to Than's ear and let out a soft moan, quiet enough surely Meg couldn't hear it--a hot shiver of want had him aching. 

He was lying. Zagreus owned _him._

Those lips teasingly played with the lobe of his ear, and then his neck, the barest touch against him. 

He was thankful that Zag's thigh was hiding his obvious arousal. 

Meg let out a dangerous chuckle that had him panicking. "Oh, now isn't that nice," she said. "Than, do you need a drink?" 

He broke character to shoot her a quick glare, and she breathed another laugh. The whiskey hardly helped, but he downed the glass anyway. 

"Oh, wait, was that the last of the whiskey?" Meg asked. 

Thanatos knew Zag and Meg better than anyone in the world. And he knew that light tone from her spelled trouble for him. 

"Hang on, I have another bottle in my car," she said. 

"Wait--" Thanatos tried. 

"No worries, I'll be right back." 

"Meg, you--" 

"Don't move, you two!" 

And with a few clicks of her heels, she left, the studio door slamming shut with a resounding echo. 

Don't move. Right, he could-- 

Zag threw himself against Thanatos, straddling him again and he gasped, and then he was groaning because Zag's mouth was on his. Zag tasted like wine, and Than was sure he tasted like cheap whiskey, but it didn't matter. It was intoxicating. 

There were no more words, no other thoughts other than _God, yes._

Zag ground his hips down in earnest and they both gasped. Their hands were a tangled mess, desperately pawing at hips and thighs, pulling each other closer. 

Thanatos slipped his tongue between Zag's teeth, and groaned when he opened for him easily. He carded his hands through Zag's unruly hair. He poured all the bottled up fire that had been driving him wild into the kiss. 

"You," Zag said, breathless, breaking the kiss for each word and diving back in, "are a _tease._ " 

"Me?" he asked incredulously, and bit Zagreus' lower lip. To demonstrate his point, he flicked the stockings once more. 

He jolted in his arms, and the motion pressed their cocks together with a dizzying pleasure. 

"Do you _see_ what you're doing to those poor buttons on your shirt, Than? You're killing me," he bit back. 

Thanatos swallowed his complaints eagerly, almost smug, the thought of him being able to drive Zag crazy dizzying him. One of his hands cupped Zag's ass, his fingers slipping to the middle seam with clear intent. 

"Fuck," Zag gasped. "I need--" 

The door handle to the studio jiggled. 

"If anyone's the tease, it's Megaera," Than said lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Zag was busy scrambling in a panic to readjust like nothing had happened. "Meg? Why's she--?" 

The sound of her heels interrupted him. 

"Didn't I say 'don't move'?" Meg said, walking right up to the set to stage the fresh bottle of whiskey. She put a hand on her hip, smiling knowingly at Than. 

He just sighed wearily, and Zag stuttered out, "Ah, I had to--run to the restroom." 

"To what? Put on purple lipstick?" 

Zagreus' face flushed deep red as he put a hand to his lips. "Well--" 

"It's okay, Zag, she's just teasing. Meg, please. We don't have all day in here, right?" Thanatos asked, cheeks hot. 

Her face softened just a bit, less teasing. "Sure, Than. Let's keep going then, if that's alright with you both." 

She went back to her camera, and he quickly leaned close to whisper to Zag, "I'm sorry. Can we talk after the shoot?" 

"Don't be sorry. Of course." 

The tension alleviated somewhat from a mutual acknowledgement, even if it did little to satisfy it. But they were able to get through the rest of the shoot without any further incidents, other than their handsy-ness that extended beyond the traditional realms of professionalism. 

The entire time, Thanatos replayed the kiss in his mind on an endless loop. 

_"I need--"_ Zag had said when they were interrupted. What exactly did he need? 

*** 

When they finished tearing down the set and got everything loaded into her car, Thanatos set his shoulders. It was much easier to think once Zag had put back on his casual athletic pants and shirt. 

He was going to talk to him now. He could do this. 

"So, to the bar then? To toast to Zag's first official shoot?" Meg asked. "Or is there somewhere else you two need to be?" 

"Actually, yes," Thanatos said. "Maybe next time, Meg?" 

She gave him a nod, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. "Alright, but next time you owe me a drink." 

They waved their goodbyes, and then it was just the two of them in the parking lot outside. The sun was setting, and the chill made Thanatos shiver where they stood by his car. Or maybe it was his nerves. 

"Zag--" Than said, at the same time he said, "Than--" 

"You first," Zag said quickly. 

But he didn't have any other words. He swallowed, and pressed himself against Zag, caging him against the car with his body. He had to stifle a moan at the slightest touch of Zag's hands on his hips. 

He leaned in and just barely brushed his lips to Zag's. He responded eagerly, but Thanatos stopped. 

"Talk first," he choked out. "We need to talk first." 

Zag let out a frustrated huff. "Okay, but I'm so turned on I can barely think, Than, much less speak." 

He burst out with a surprised laugh at Zag's bluntness. "I know. I'm--me too. But... I want to say. This--and the other shoot--was not how I meant for things to go." 

Something in Zag's face fell. "Right. I'm sorry. I understand, if you don't feel the same way--" 

"I never said anything like that," he interrupted, loudly. He cleared his throat. "I just meant, I..." 

His phone rang in his pocket. He grimaced. 

"Don't you need to take that?" Zag asked. 

It was probably his manager, Demeter, with more work for him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"I can't take that when all I'm thinking about is taking you, Zag," he said. 

Those mismatched green and brown eyes went dark with arousal. " _Fuck,_ Than, can we please just talk _after_ you fuck me?" 

_God._ Their mouths locked again, and Thanatos couldn't hold himself back. He had to taste Zag again, had to press their bodies together, get closer, just-- 

"More," he groaned aloud. 

"H-here?" Zag gasped. 

"Did you drive?" Than blurted. 

"Um, no, I still don't have a car," he said, running a hand nervously through his hair. 

"Can I take you home?" 

Red tinged his cheeks. "Sure, but my apartment is really tiny... can we go to your place instead?" 

"I don't care where we go. I'd fuck you in my car if I could." 

"Holy shit, Than," Zagreus swore desperately, grinding his hips up against him. "You can, that's fine--" 

He let out a low noise and pressed kisses to Zag's neck. "No, I don't have any lube on me. Let's go." 

They nearly threw themselves into his car, despite Zag's muttered protests ("I mean, there's a corner store right there--"). He took a minute to take a deep breath so he didn't immediately crash. 

"Please tell me your place isn't far." 

"You've been there before." 

"I'm too bi to remember directions, Than." 

"Ten minutes." 

Zagreus crossed his legs and put his fist to his mouth. "Ten minutes. No problem." 

It was horrible. Not awkward or quiet, in fact the two of them were so worked up their breathing filled the silence, and he could hear his heartbeat rushing in his ears. The air was drawn tight with tension. 

They only made it around one block when Zag asked, "Please, can I just..." 

He put a hand on Thanatos' thigh, covered now by dark wash jeans. His breath stuttered, but he nodded. They needed something or both of them were going to go insane. 

Ten minutes was an eternity. 

*** 

Finally, Than's apartment complex came into view. They stumbled out and up the stairs, and Than hurried to unlock the door. 

Zagreus could hardly believe that this was actually happening and not some hot wet dream. He distantly heard echoes of all of Meg's teasing throughout the shoot in the back of his mind. He was not playing hard to get any more. 

Than's hands on him were strong and needy, and he could hardly stand it any longer. Once they crossed the threshold into his apartment, Zagreus found himself immediately pressed against the wall with a hot tongue in his mouth, hands pinning his shoulders. 

_Fuck._ He'd imagined being in Than's arms countless times--especially after the first shoot, supplementing his imagination with his own hands--but that came nowhere near close to reality. 

His voice was low, breath coming in hot puffs against his mouth. "You're sure this is alright?" he asked. 

Zagreus laughed. "Than, we're _at your place._ Yes. It's more than alright. I'm not--look, this isn't some impulsive thing for me, alright?" 

Than let out a low moan in response that had Zagreus' knees going weak. As if he could read his mind, Than pulled him up into his arms. He busied himself with kissing and biting at Than's neck as he was carried through the minimalist interior of his apartment. 

All at once he was pushed down to Than's bed, and Than was on him like he was starving. The only thing that registered about the room was that his blankets were soft and smelled like a floral detergent. The rest of his attention was completely occupied. Hands pushed up under his loose t-shirt, and Than made a noise akin to a growl. 

"You kept on the fishnets?" he asked. 

Zagreus felt his blush deepen, heat blazing his ears. "You seemed to like them..." 

" _Fuck,_ I'm going to rip them off of you." 

The words had every intelligent thought melting from Zagreus' head. All he could feel was the ache of his cock, frustration at the lack of relief. He moaned wantonly, and Than yanked his shirt off of him. His sweats came off easily, and the grind of Than, still clothed in his sweater and jeans, against his nearly bare skin made him shiver. 

"Anything, _please_ , Than," he begged, his voice coming out hoarse. "You own me." 

A muffled curse of " _Fuck_ ," and teeth bit at him, on his neck and down his chest, Than's hands roving over his chest, lightly pinching his nipples, tugging at the tights once more, running along the threads criss-crossing his thighs. 

Than huffed a laugh. 

"Hm?" Zagreus asked, trying to think through the arousal clouding his mind. 

"You just make me laugh," he said, kissing at his neck. His hands tugged at his fairly plain boxers under the tights, which admittedly looked rather silly. "Your underwear..." He laughed again. 

Embarrassed heat added to the arousal flushing his cheeks. "Hey, I didn't know this was going to happen! Next time I'll just wear lingerie before a shoot, okay?" 

He spoke without thinking, meeting Than's teasing in their familiar way. But the words evidently reignited Than's fire, and his mouth was desperate and hot against his once more. 

"That better be a promise," Than growled, and Zagreus was nodding before he even finished speaking. 

"I will, I promise, please just--" 

He pulled at Zag's tights so quickly they did, in fact, rip as he tugged them off. Several little strings snapped pitifully under the force of Than's motions. 

"Wait, you really--?" he blurted out stupidly, the action hot beyond comprehension. "Aren't these Meg's?" 

Than made a low noise as he finally shrugged off his shirt. "I'll buy her a new pair. She's the one that's got us so desperate anyway." 

Zagreus almost missed his reply, staring at the muscles now on display. He blinked, and made sense of it while Than took off the rest of his clothes. "Is that--I'm sorry, her voice was so--I didn't even realize--" 

He bit his lip as even the memory of her salacious words made him want to lose focus and please Than in whatever way he could. His mouth dropped open as he returned and pressed their two naked bodies flush together. 

"It was like that for me too," Than admitted, meeting his gaze. "She..." He simply shivered, seeming unable to finish his thoughts. 

"Talk later?" he prompted. 

An eager nod. "Talk later." 

They kissed again, and Zagreus felt like he was going to combust if Than didn't get something inside of him, drawn taut for far too long. He went pliant, limbs loose and thoughts drifting. 

Than shuffled at something, and he heard the blessed sound of a plastic cap opening on a lube bottle. 

"Is--" Than started. 

"For the love of God, _yes_ ," he snapped. 

Oiled fingers pressed against his entrance, and he shuddered, crying out high and needy already. A finger gently slipped inside and his back arched off the bed. " _Yes, finally--fuck_. Please hurry, Than, I'm so--I need--" 

"Mm, I've got you," he soothed, voice low and husky. His hand continued its torturously slow pace, working into him, feeling the stretch. "Zag..." 

_He's going to kill me,_ Zag thought, rocking his hips, trying to grind down on his finger. 

A strong hand on his hip stilled him, and he whined. 

"You waited all day, and now you can't even wait a few more minutes?" Than asked. 

Oh, God. 

Heat pooled in his abdomen, and he swallowed, trying to think. "Ah, I'm sorry--" 

"Will you be good for me, Zagreus, and follow my lead?" 

He added another finger, and... Zagreus snapped. 

He came with a high cry, startling both of them. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt his hot spend on his stomach and chest, shame and embarrassment suddenly welling in him. He hadn't finished so ridiculously fast in ages. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I--" 

Than cut him off with his tongue slipping into his mouth, fingers still buried in his ass. He returned the kiss, confused, but hardly able to think. 

"That was so fucking hot, Zag," Than panted. "Just my fingers, hardly anything-- _fuck._ You were so worked up, weren't you? Aching for my touch." 

" _H-ah--_ " 

The sound of a tissue being tugged from a nearby box got his attention. Than cleaned him up, wiping off his mess. 

"Can you keep going for me?" 

"Yes," he begged. "Please, I can, I'll be good, I'm sorry--" 

"No, Zag, that _was_ good. Fuck, I promise that was really hot. Don't be embarrassed. It's probably going to be the same for me, alright?" 

He hadn't realized he'd thrown an arm over his eyes until Than gently pulled it away to look at him. 

He gave him a deep kiss, slower than the rest, hunger tempered with gentleness. 

"I _need_ to fuck you. Please," he groaned. 

"Yes, God, yes Than--" 

His words were cut off by a choked moan as Than twisted the two fingers inside him, crooking them just against his sensitive inside. Quickly, he added a third as soon as Zagreus could take it, the stretch stinging at first before melting into hot pleasure. 

"That's it, relaxing so well for me." 

Than fumbled at something one-handed at the nightstand. 

"You respond so nicely to words, Zag. You blush so easily..." 

He cried out at the loss as Than pulled his fingers out. He babbled out incoherent pleas, voice going ragged from all his cries. The tear of a condom wrapper had him biting his lips and rocking his hips. 

"Put your legs on my shoulders," Than said. He did, in the same way he would do anything Than told him to in that tone. "I'm going to fuck you now, alright?" 

" _God--_ " 

"Use your words, Zag. Is that alright?" 

"Yes, fuck--Than, please fuck me, I'm yours, please--" 

The tip of his cock brushed his entrance and he turned his head sharply to bite at one of the pillowcases beside him, muffling his cries. Did Than have neighbors? He didn't even know. 

Than hissed sharply as he slid inside, stopping to let Zagreus relax. 

"You're so beautiful, God, and so hot--I've been thinking about this so much but--it's so much better than I imagined." 

His hips began to rock slowly, until he bottomed out, both of them shaking. He ran a hand along Zagreus' forehead, brushing stray hairs out of his face, and he realized he was still biting on the pillowcase, hands scratching at Than's back. 

"Hold on," rumbled in a deep, teasing voice was the only warning he had. 

All at once, Than set a breakneck pace, making Zagreus unclench his jaw from the pillow to cry out in earnest. The bed frame squeaked in protest, and the sound helped ground him in the fact that he really was getting fucked within an inch of his life. 

Than's hands gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise. He thrust deep into him, and both of them fell apart. 

Zagreus had never known him to be capable of being so vocal. 

"That's it, Zag, taking me so-- _ngh_ \--so well, fuck," he groaned. 

Sweat beaded at his forehead, his normally polished and prim silvery hair disheveled. Zag watched in awe as Than ran a hand through it, brushing it back out of his face as he continued pounding into him. He was so stunning that it took the breath from his lungs. 

His cock was hard again, and it caught Than's eye. "So needy, aren't you, Zag? Should I try and--hah--make you come again just fucking you like this? Or, mm, maybe you'll let me get my mouth on you." 

"Anything, anything--" 

"So good for me," he panted, his composure slipping. "Zag, oh, fuck, _Zag._ " 

" _Thanatos_..." 

His hips began to stutter, his thrusts growing erratic as he neared his climax. Zagreus could hardly do anything more than hang on, clinging to him, in bliss to have his body be used for Than's pleasure. 

With a ragged cry of " _Zagreus_ ," he finished, mouth hot on Zagreus' collarbone as his hips rocked him through the waves of his climax. 

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for a moment. 

"So, is this how all photoshoots end for models?" Zagreus joked weakly, and swallowed. His throat was dry from moaning. 

Than laughed, and it was husky and rough, and Zagreus was reminded that he was still hard. "No. No, you... that was special." 

With an obscene noise, Than pulled out of him, and got rid of the condom. Zagreus shivered, his heart still beating wildly as he caught his breath. 

Before he could, Than returned to the bed and spread Zagreus' legs. His tongue licked a hot stripe along his length, and he cried out. 

"Fuck, Than--you really--?" 

"Yes," he breathed, kissing the leaking head of his cock. "Is this alright?" 

" _Than!_ " 

The air of his teasing laugh ghosted against his cock before he took in his length. The heat of Than's mouth ignited a fire of pleasure filling his core. 

He clutched at Than's hair, struggling not to pull, keeping his fingers gentle. Than's eyes flicked up to meet his as he swallowed down his cock, the image forever branded in his mind as one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. 

"Than, I--" he whimpered, entire body shaking with simulation. "I can't--" 

Than hummed low around him, and the vibration had him shivering. 

He tried to warn Than he was going to finish, but couldn't get the words to form, just high, wanton cries. 

He seemed to understand though, and held Zagreus' hips in place as he hallowed his cheeks, drawing him in deeply. 

When he came with Than's name on his lips, he swallowed it easily, giving a few more slick pumps of his mouth before pulling off. 

He wiped at his mouth and let out a satisfied sigh. "Better?" 

Zagreus nodded. "I swear I usually last longer." His voice was spent. He couldn't recall a time in his life where he'd moaned himself hoarse. 

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to prove that to me next time," Than said teasingly. 

"...Next time?" 

"If you... if you want to," he said, brows furrowing. He ran a hand through his hair. "We should--we should talk." 

Than's phone buzzed where it sat on the nightstand, reminding Zagreus that there was still, in fact, a world around them of other people that weren't just the two of them. 

Than reached for it and grimaced. "It's from Meg." 

He turned the phone so Zagreus could read it. 

**I saw I'm missing the fishnets from my wardrobe.**

****You two had a lot to talk about huh** **

******Tell me about it when you buy me that drink.** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically their discussion of Meg boiled down to  
> Zag: Meg's voice was really hot also huh  
> Than: I think so too  
> Zag: should we unpack that later?  
> Than: ... yeah. 
> 
> I literally had to take so many breaks while writing this because. Yeah. 
> 
> They will talk in the next chapter, I promise!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! My Twitter is @ver_writes and Tumblr is @ver-writes if you want to scream at me!

**Author's Note:**

> It's about the tension! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. This was a group effort, excited to see what else comes up from this au! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @ver_writes, and Tumblr @ver-writes.


End file.
